Not gonna get us
by Jackiwi
Summary: Sam and Jack run


Author: Jackiwi Spoilers: None Status: Complete Season: any Disclaimer: Stargate and all its characters are owned by MGM, double secret and Gekko corp. This song 'Not gonna get us' is by Tatu. I don't own it and didn't write it. I did, however write this story, so please don't achieve it anywhere without my permission. Authors note: First song fic. I was going though emotional time when I wrote this, so please be gentle with feedback and reviews. Hope that you enjoy it, and I hope that you agree with me that this song fits Jack and Sam well.  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
(Starting from here, let's make a promise  
  
You and me, let's just be honest  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
  
Even the night that falls all around us)  
  
We made the decision, and we stick to it.  
  
We face each other, honesty; the only thing left. We can't hide it anymore, not now. Not now they know.  
  
We have too run. There's no other way. If we stay, they would rip us apart. Send us to opposite sides of the planet. I can't let that happen. We make a promise to each other that we will never let that happen.  
  
So we run.  
  
(Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you)  
  
The roads are empty and dark. She sits looking out of the window, her arm resting on the ledge. I look over at her, and take her hand in mine, keeping the other on the wheel. She never takes her eyes off the darkness beyond the window, but I know this is what she wants, its just the fear haunts her. It haunts us both.  
  
We drive all night, not sure where we're going, but knowing that it has to be some place where they'll never find us.  
  
The weather turns from rain to snow as the light breaks though over the distant mountains. We'll have a life together, Sam and me. We'll be happy. They're not going to get us. They can't keep us apart anymore.  
  
(Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us)  
  
I love her, and nothing is gonna stand in the way of that.  
  
(We'll run away, keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us)  
  
Night falls again, and we're still driving. Further and further away from the people who want to break us apart. We meet no opposition; maybe they think we've gone though the gate. Maybe we should have.  
  
(My love for you, always forever  
  
Just you and me, all else is nothing)  
  
She's sleeping now, her head resting on my shoulder. This is how it's going to be from now on. Just me and her, and nothing can stop us; nothing can stand in our way. No regulations, no aliens, nothing.  
  
(Not going back, not going back there  
  
They don't understand  
  
They don't understand us)  
  
We can't go back. Not ever. They don't understand us. They don't understand that they can't tear us apart. It doesn't work like that. Not when your soul screams out in pain when she's not with you. Not when you are apart of her, and she's apart of you. You need her like you need oxygen.  
  
(Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us) No, they wont get us. They can't get us.  
  
We drive on into another day and another night. Sure we stop now and then, but we're careful not to use our real names, and to pay for things with cash only, years of training insure that we know how not to be found.  
  
The mountains become our home, and the road our salvation whenever we feel them closing in on us. Eventually they'll stop looking, but until then, we can't take any chances. We made a promise to each other, and we keep it. Whatever it takes, they're not gonna get us.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
